Abracadabra
by Nasty Nikolo
Summary: "Damon what the hell! Bonnie screamed He didn't answer her instead he pushed his way through the crowd determined to get some fresh air. "Damon what the hell is your problem?" Bonnie asked following him outside Bamon One-Shot dedicated to Parkerware


**This is a very subtle Bamon story that is dedicate to the one and only parkerware! Thanks for being an awesome reviewer and inspiring me to write more. Hugs**

The air conditioner had long since broken in the old Chevy but the occupants didn't mind. Instead they rolled down the window and cracked open several ice cold Sprites and turned on the radio. Damon Salvatore had just turned twenty- two and it seemed like he had no aspiration in life. He had been working at the same job for over five years and he was in desperate need of some new scenery. He had packed everything up and was prepared to leave when the one thing he had forgot to consider strolled up in a pair of cut off shorts , a sage tank top and a pair of cowboy boots. Bonnie Bennett was the girl next door in every aspect. He had spent most of the summer getting to know her and some where along the way he fell hard. He hadn't told her how he felt in fear of scaring her away but the thought of leaving now without so much as a kiss was turning his stomach.

"Damon, what's going on? Where are you going?" She asked gesturing to his several suitcases that were by his old pickup truck.

"I need to get out Bonnie. This town is sucking the life out of me." He sighed and several locks of hair fell in his face.

"So you were just going to leave without telling anybody?" Bonnie asked angrily

"It's just easier this way." He shook his head.

"Where are you going?" She asked stubbornly. The feelings for the man in front of her that she thought she had buried were threatening to burst at the seams.

"'Round and 'round and 'round it goes ,Where it stops nobody knows" Damon replied cryptically.

"Well then I guess I'm coming with you then." Bonnie said jutting out her hip

_**heat up, I can't cool down**__**  
><strong>__**You got me spinnin'**__**  
><strong>__**'Round and 'round**__**  
><strong>__**'Round and 'round and 'round it goes**__**  
><strong>__**Where it stops nobody knows**__****_

_**Every time you call my name**__**  
><strong>__**I heat up like a burnin' flame**__**  
><strong>__**Burnin' flame full of desire**__**  
><strong>__**Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher**__****_

_**Abra-abra-cadabra**__**  
><strong>__**I want to reach out and grab ya**__**  
><strong>__**Abra-abra-cadabra**__**  
><strong>__**Abracadabra**___

It had been several months since Bonnie and Damon had left the shitty town that was Mystic Falls. Things had been going great, they skipped from town to town without a worry in the world except each other. Damon was finding it increasingly hard to ignore the feeling that stirred up inside of him wherever the brunette was concerned. They were at a club that night and after two or three drinks Bonnie was dancing with some lame who was running his hand up and down her body. Damon felt his blood boil until he snapped when the guy put his hand underneath her skirt and he saw her flinch away.

Stalking over to the guy he smashed the butt of a Corona bottle he was drinking out of on the random guys head. Not hard enough to break it but hard enough to cause bruising and a headache. The guy turned around and charged Damon, but he was quicker and in one punch the touchy male was laid out on the ground.

"Damon what the hell?! Bonnie screamed

He didn't answer her instead he pushed his way through the crowd determined to get some fresh air.

"Damon what the hell is your problem?" Bonnie asked following him outside.

"That guy was practically molesting you! Am I supposed to be cool with that?" He yelled back

"Why do you even care?" She shouted.

Instead of responding he crashed his lips to hers in a power battle kiss before he abruptly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I should have done that." He roughly began to pace and tug of his hair.

"Damon calm down, DAMON!" Bonnie stood directly in front of him before leaning up to slide her lips across his. He could sense her hesitancy but also her lust. Shrugging internally , he just deepened the kiss.

_**You make me hot, you make me sigh**__**  
><strong>__**You make me laugh, you make me cry**__**  
><strong>__**Keep me burnin' for your love**__**  
><strong>__**With the touch of a velvet glove**__****_

_**Abra-abra-cadabra**__**  
><strong>__**I want to reach out and grab ya**__**  
><strong>__**Abra-abra-cadabra**__**  
><strong>__**Abracadabra**__****_

_**I feel the magic in your caress**__**  
><strong>__**I feel magic when I touch your dress**__**  
><strong>__**Silk and satin, leather and lace**__**  
><strong>__**Black panties with an angel's face**__****_

_**I see magic in your eyes**__**  
><strong>__**I hear the magic in your sighs**__**  
><strong>__**Just when I think I'm gonna get away**__**  
><strong>__**I hear those words that you always say**___

They hadn't talked about the night from the bar, never discussing the feelings that they keep trying to bury. They just kept tip toeing around the inevitable until a waitress at a restaurant kept flirting with Damon and Bonnie finally snapped and spilled the tea.

"I get off in twenty minutes, maybe we could chill then?" She twirled a strand of kool aid colored hair on her finger.

"Or maybe not!" Bonnie snapped

"Excuse you?" She asked taken aback

"No excuse you! Do you not see me sitting here? Or the fact that were sitting here together. How about you go find another fuck buddy and get the fuck away from my man!" Bonnie seethed.

"I think we should go." Damon said quickly throwing a couple of bills on the table, watching as Bonnie made a beeline to the door.

"Hey Bon, wait up!" He called grabbing her arm.

"Get off of me Damon! I'm sorry if I ruined your little fuck session. I mean I don't even know why I care. It's not like we're together or anything!" She rambled

"Don't be mad at me! I've been trying to get you to notice me for over a year but the one time you had time for me you were drunk out of your mind and didn't want to talk about it the next morning" Damon snapped.

"You've been trying to get my attention? I've been trying to get yours! Why the fuck do you think I danced with that creep to begin with? You clammed up when I asked why you cared!" She explained

"I care because your Bonnie. You make me hot, you make me sigh  
>You make me laugh, you make me cry. And...I think I love you." He sighed defeated<p>

_**Abra-abra-cadabra**__**  
><strong>__**I want to reach out and grab ya**__**  
><strong>__**Abra-abra-cadabra**__**  
><strong>__**Abracadabra**__****_

_**Every time you call my name**__**  
><strong>__**I heat up like a burnin' flame**__**  
><strong>__**Burnin' flame full of desire**__**  
><strong>__**Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher**__****_

_**I heat up, I can't cool down**__**  
><strong>__**My situation goes 'round and 'round**__**  
><strong>__**I heat up, I can't cool down**__**  
><strong>__**My situation goes 'round and 'round**__**  
><strong>__**I heat up, I can't cool down**__**  
><strong>__**My situation goes 'round and 'round**_

"Your an asshole." She mirth with silent tears falling down her face. Damon shook his head and began walking away.

" Every time you call my name I heat up like a burnin' flame Burnin' flame full of desire .Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher" She sung out to him causing him to halt and turn around with a shit eating grin.

" _**Abracadabra" **_They both spoke in unison.


End file.
